A Crush for Anais
by Gemini126
Summary: Anais has made a new friend ( The Episode The Friend) and now after a talk with Gumball, she thinks she has her very first crush! Should I continue or leave it as is? HIATUS.
1. Hmmm

**this is based off the new episode of Gumball called the friend. Thought this would be cool and had to be the first to do it. I gave him a name too. **

Anais Watterson stared out her window, sighting content. She had finally made her first real friend beside her two idiotic brothers, Gumball and Darwin.

She grinned largely. Gumball came into the room, a towel over his shoulder. He whistled.

"What is it?"

She turned to ask her brothr this. He smiled in a evil way.

"You two should have kissed!" Gumball puckered up his lips. He loved his sister, but like any brother, he loved teasing her just as much.

"A girl can be friends with a guy!"

"Not with your face!" He imitated her dream look. He stared far out.

"Shut up"

Gumball laughed. He sat down beside her. He wrapped the towel around her neck.

"It okay to like someone" He said truthfully. "And besides, kissing is fun. You should try it"

Anais scoffed. Like she would ever want to kiss a guy. She didn't care or have time for love. She was busy being a genius amongst her odd family.

Gumball sighed. He picked up the towel from her neck. "Even someone as stupid as me knows something a genius doesn't." He sighed, disappointed. He sat on his bed, leaving Anais in the corner.

Anias felt stupid. Never once had her brother been able to out smart herself. But she guessed maybe Gumball was right. He was older, and knew one thing she didn't.

Anais groaned. Just great. He stole her innocence with this crush business.

And it was something she would never forget.

**Should I continue? **


	2. Love

**Back Again**

Anais tried not to think about what Gumball had said. She couldn't go to sleep, and in her heart she knew why. The idea keeping her awake and curious.

What made a crush? She didn't know, but as she closed her eyes, she knew she had to ring out.

* * *

"What was that for!" Her older brother screamed as she unplugged the Tv. He had been playing a video game.

"I need to ask you something"

"What?!"

"What makes a crush?"

Gumball clapped his hands, his bad mood leaving. "Yes! I corrupted you!"

He patted down on the sofa, where Anais went to sit.

"Well, it depends on you. Some girls like Hot and strong. Others like sweet and sensitive. Some like cute. It all depends"

"I think I want someone sweet and sensitive"

Gumball clapped his hands again. "That's cool!" He grinned. "Isnt your new bff like that? He's so sweet. He's soooo nice and _strong.."_

_"Gumball!"_

Gumball smirked. "Sorry"

Anna's blushed at the thought of likening him.

Gumball could see the blush. He hugged her tightly.

"It ok to like him. He's visiting tomorrow! I'm really proud of you"

He kissed her cheek softly and stood up to walk away. He then began running in glee.

"Darwin! Darwin!"

"What?" Darwin called from upstairs. Gumball ran up the staircase. "Anais has a crush!"

Anais turned red with humiliation and anger. "GUMBALL! Are you seriously going to scream it through the house?"

"Yes!" Darwin came running downstairs in pyjamas.

"I'm here!" He said, entering the living room excitedly. He jumped over the sofa to land on it and talk.

Gumball smiled as he jumped up and down excitedly.

_His little sister has her first crush!_

Than all the color drained from his body.


	3. Never!

**HIS **sweet and innocent little sister. Liked an actual guy!

What if he didn't feel the same way about her? What if she got hurt? What if she kissed him! It was all coming so fast at him. He wanted her to still be his little sissy. But he just destroyed that moment.

Anais went up to her room, dreaming about the possibilities. Gumball crossed his arms and curled up into a ball on the sofa next to Darwin.

"What's wrong, Gumball?" Darwin asked. "Arent you happy for An?"

Gumball didn't know what to say. He wanted her to be happy, but.. oh. She was growing up so fast. Then she wouldn't have time to correct him. Or play with him and Darwin. Or she may make mistakes being so young! Gumball hated the thought. He didn't want a boyfriend in his sweet sissys life.

* * *

Than was the time for his arrival. They had named their new friend Oscar. He waited in the backyard for them.

Darwin and Gumball were first to come outside. They set up food on a table, along with fold up chairs for themselves.

Gumball stared at Oscar. The guy who his sister liked. Why had he pushed it!?

He heard the back door open to see Anais there. She had on a pretty and sparkly purple dress.

Gumball sipped his coke, than turned back to his sis. He felt his eyes pop at her look as he spit his drink out, choking.

She gasped as she went to his side. "Are you ok?"

"Who.. uh.. cares!" He choked out. "What are you wearing?"

"Mom bought it for me" Anais replied innocently. She twirled. "Do you like it?"

"Nice, An" Darwin replied, nodding in approval. "It looks beautiful on you" Oscar said in his gruff voice, doing his smile.

Gumball swallowed as Anais smiled back. Anais sat down at the table and began eating her food.

Gumball thought about it. He didn't want her to be in love, but why?

He felt a tight feeling in his chest. She cant possibly go on a date! Mom would never let her. Would she? She had a lot of trust in her. But he was older than her at that.

Gumball also didn't like the idea because... He didn't know.

He wasn't paying attention as he stared at her. She was very pretty. How could she not be? He thought his whole family looked great.

Maybe he still wanted her as a child. But that... was... ridiculousness.

Why did it matter?

Gumball sighed sadly. He wish he didn't get this idea in his sister's head.

He groaned and rested his head on the table. He was about to close his eyes as the radio on the lawn was being blasted.

Apparently, Oscar and Anais wanted to dance to some music. They didn't formal dance. They just moved to the pop song playing.

Darwin giggled and clapped at their goofy moves. Gumball was taken aback.

He crossed his arms and pressed his lips together.

He didn't know who to go to for this situation he was in. Then it hit him hard.

"Mom!" He called. Surely she didn't want her daughter dancing with some guy!

He will just let her hear it from her instead. Ha!


End file.
